


Whumptober Day 10 - Unconscious

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Beating, Captured, Hospitalization, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Jack is gonna fuck shit up, Kidnapped, M/M, Personal Assistant Rhys (Borderlands), Ransom, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Someone help Rhys, Sweet sweet Timtam, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unconsciousness, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober Day 10, knocked out, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: This is a continuation of my day 6 story. I think there will be 3 or 4 parts total.~Rhys wakes up in a strange room and immediately knows he's in deep shit. Someone help him. Meanwhile, Jack survives being shot and is very VERY pissed off.





	Whumptober Day 10 - Unconscious

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Rhys groaned weakly, distantly feeling the ground scrape by underneath him. When he was finally awake enough to struggle, he simply got a punch to the jaw and it was light’s out again.

Glaring lights washed over Rhys, jerking him awake as easily as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head. Terror shot through him when he tried to block the light with an arm, only to find his wrists bound behind him, trapping him in a tiny metal chair.

It was hard to see all of the room with the spotlight shining on him, making it all the more terrifying when footsteps echoed through the empty space. Tensing with a sharp inhale, Rhys grit his teeth, nails biting into his palm as he struggled to stay calm. “Who’s there? Where am I? What happened to JACK?!”

“Oh Rhysie..poor poor little Rhysie. Jack can’t save you-”

The man stepped out of the shadows, it was Bloody Nose, well not so bloody anymore, but that just pointed out how clearly broken his nose was. “-not unless he hands over the 20 mil we want. And even then-”

He leaned in uncomfortably close, eyes roving hungrily over Rhys, voice a harsh rasp in the helpless man’s ear, “-I might just keep you…”

_ Oh god...no no no that is not happening...no way. No. Fuckin. Way. _

Growling low, Rhys jerked forward suddenly, slamming his forehead into the already broken nose and making Bloody Nose fall backwards, bloody once again as he howled in pain, clutching at his face.

Laughing maniacally, Rhys channeled his best Handsome Jack impression, grinning down at Bloody Nose, “Screw you asshole. I’m gonna get out of here and when I do, I’ll tear you to shreds myself, you aren’t even worthy of the airlock.”

Bloody Nose staggered to his feet, turning a glare on Rhys that made a crack in the confident mask. Rhys recoiled just in time to soften the blow of the punch BN threw, but it still rocked his world, vision tilting, spinning, blurring, his head hitting the ground as the chair tipped over. 

Coughing weakly, he felt something warm splatter on his lips,  _ Damn...musta...cut a track in my cheek with my teeth... _ It took quite a bit of effort to lift his head, but when he did he caught sight of BN leaving the room, a burly henchman replacing him. 

The new guy cracked his knuckles in a way that would’ve normally made Rhys laugh,  _ How stereotypical,  _ but at the moment it just terrified him. “Wai-urgh!” Kick number one collided hard with his ribs and Rhys swore he felt something crack. Two dug into his stomach, three pummelled his kidney, and on, and on, and on, and on…..

_ Jack….please...be okay...and… _

The steel-toed boot glanced off his jaw, snapping Rhys’ head to the side, a spray of blood flying from his lips, vision going black.

_ ...h...hurry…. _

~~~~

** _beep beep beep_ **

Groaning softly, Jack peeled his eyes open slowly, blinking blearily as he took in the luxurious hospital room. The last thing he noticed was his body double, the first one,  _ Tim  _ sitting at his bedside.

Reaching out with a weak hand, Jack covered one of Tim’s hands with his own, croaking hoarsely, throat impossibly dry, “T-Timmy….”

It was like Tim had been waiting for his cue, he shot up immediately, wide eyes locking with Jack’s, “Jack…” Lurching forward, he pressed his forehead to Jack’s breathing fast as tears tried to burst free, “....you...god dammit you lost so much blood…”

Jack could feel it when the full-body shudder ran through Tim, the man pulling back just enough to stare deeply into Jack’s eyes, “I thought...I thought you were gonna die.”

Normally he would’ve laughed at the idea of dying, but his own death was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. Clamping down on Timothy’s shoulder with a firm hand, Jack tried hard to keep the panic and worry out of his voice,

“Where the hell is Rhys?”

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all there'd be a second part for day 6! Here it is and I hope y'all enjoyed it! More will come later in the month a promise! Poor Rhys won't be left to die, Jack and Timtam are gonna kick ass and come to the rescue!
> 
> Kudos and comments mean the world~


End file.
